


Jail Break

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson has started climbing out of his crib and his grandfather, Sarek, keeps finding him.  Jim and Spock are otherwise "occupied" to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Break

               While Jim went into their bedroom, Spock carried his sleeping son into his nursery and placed him into his crib.  He then left the room and went the few doors down the hall to his room where he stopped in the doorway.  Jim, his mate, was lounging seductively across their bed, clad only in sheer light blue panties and a grin.

               “Shut the door, Spock,” Jim told him.  Spock did as he was told, stepping into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. “Strip and come to bed.”

               Spock immediately did as he was told and quickly pounced onto his mate.

* * *

 

               Sarek was about to lay down next to his sleeping wife in bed when he heard a small sound come from outside the room.  He got out of bed carefully and left his bedroom to investigate.  As it was the middle of the night, he figured that it was either Max or Spock.  When he followed the noise he ended up in the entranceway of the kitchen.  The refrigerator door was open and Max was sitting in front of it. There were a few scattered items on the floor near Max.  

               Sarek internally sighed and went to shut the door and shoo the sehlat out of the room. When he got to the refrigerator he found something he wasn’t expecting.

               “Grayson,” Sarek said softly, staring at his naked eighteen month old grandson who had climbed up the shelves of the refrigerator. Grayson turned his head slightly, binky in his mouth, and blinked at his grandfather before trying to climb up the shelves further, knocking several items onto the floor where Max sniffed at them.

               “No,” Sarek told his grandson, reaching out and grabbing him under his arms and lifting him from the refrigerator. He adjusted naked grandson on his hip and shut the door before taking him towards his nursery.

* * *

 

               Spock, Jim, and Grayson’s rooms were on one side of the house while Sarek and Amanda had rooms on the other. The Vulcan’s were both pleased with this arrangement as their hearing was more efficient than the humans. Spock didn’t care to hear his parents being intimate while Sarek did not wish to hear Spock or Jim.

               At the moment Sarek wished that they had also set up a smaller nursery near his and Amanda’s room so that he did not have to hear what he was hearing.  He quickly walked into Grayson’s nursery and shut the door behind him.  It was quiet.  Looking around he found Grayson’s diaper on the floor and pajamas that he had taken off of himself.

               “Did you climb out of your crib?” Sarek asked, looking at his grandson.  Grayson just grinned around his binky. Sarek just sat him down onto the floor and picked up Grayson’s diaper and pajamas while his naked grandson climbed into his toy chest.  Sarek shook his head and walked over to him.

               “Sawek!” Grayson exclaimed, holding up his stuffed sehlat.

               “I see,” Sarek said, picking up his grandson and sehlat and brought him over to the changing table.  He put the new diaper on Grayson and his pajamas.  He lifted Grayson back up and was going to put him back into his crib when Grayson pointed to his bookcase.

               “Book!” Grayson said.

               Sarek nodded and went to the bookcase, “This book?” he asked, picking up one. Grayson shook his head. Sarek picked up another and held it towards Grayson, “This one?”

               “Yeah!” Grayson told him, grabbing at the book.

               Sarek sat in the rocking chair with his grandson and read him the book. He then put him back into his crib.

               “Stay in your crib,” Sarek told him.  Grayson just giggled and pulled his blanket over his head playfully.  Sarek allowed a miniscule smile at the sight and grabbed the stuffed sehlat ‘Sarek’ and put in beside Grayson in the crib. “Goodnight.”

               “Nigh!”

* * *

 

               Sarek sighed at hearing the noises coming from his son’s room as he quickly walked past his son’s room.  He went into kitchen where Max was chewing at something and cleaned up the mess that Grayson had made before going to his room to sleep.

* * *

 

               The next day, Sarek considered telling his son and son-in-law about Grayson’s adventure out of the crib but decided it was probably a one-time event and wouldn’t happen again. He also did not wish to mention why he did not knock on their door last night to tell them.

               “Time for bed, Grayson!” Jim said to his son who was playing with a toy in the living room. “Tell grammy and grandpa good night.” 

               “Bye bye!” Grayson told them before walking out of the room.  Jim and Amanda chuckled before Jim followed his son.

* * *

 

               Jim read his son a couple stories before putting him into his crib to sleep.  He left the room and shut the door before going into this room.  Spock came in right behind him and put his arms around him. Jim grinned and leaned back against his mate.

               “What are you wearing tonight, ashayam?” Spock asked, nipping at Jim’s neck.

               “Shut the door and I’ll show you,” Jim told him, rubbing his ass back against Spock.  The Vulcan’s chest rumbled before shutting the door.

* * *

 

               Sarek awoke hearing another noise.  He carefully got out of bed as to not disturb his beloved before leaving the room and searching for the source of the noise.  He found, just outside his study, his grandson’s discarded pajamas and diaper.  Peeking into his study he found his naked grandson climbing up a bookcase.

               The older Vulcan quickly rushed over and grabbed his grandson and lightly scolding him with a stern, “No.”

               Grayson just giggled and tried to grab at a Vulcan relic on the shelf. Sarek shook his head and left the room.  As he reached the top of the stairs leading to Grayson, Spock, and Jim’s rooms he stopped.  Sarek closed his eyes and internally groaned. He turned back around and walked down the stairs towards his own room.  He went over to Amanda’s side of the bed and gently woke her up.  She blinked awake and stared up at him and her grandson.

               “Sarek? What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting up.

               “Nothing is wrong my beloved,” Sarek replied.

               “Gammee!” Grayson exclaimed, making grabby hands towards her.

               “Why do you have him and why is he naked?” Amanda questioned, getting out of bed and taking her grandson from her husband.

               “He has learned to climb out of his crib and, apparently, undress himself as well,” Sarek informed her. Amanda smiled and shook her head.

               “Grayson, such a little stinker you are,” she lightly said to her grandson. “Why didn’t you wake up Spock and Jim about it?” She looked to Sarek with a raised eyebrow.

               “They are…unavailable.”

               Amanda chuckled and headed out of their room. Her hearing wasn’t as good as Sarek’s and Spock’s so she knew she wouldn’t hear anything walking past her son’s room and she didn’t.  She put a new diaper on Grayson and new pajamas before reading him another story and putting him back into his crib.

               She then went back downstairs to her and Sarek’s room where she got back into bed.

               “We’ll tell them in the morning about Grayson’s crib climbing,” she told her husband before kissing him on the cheek and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

 

               Amanda was going to tell Spock and Jim the next morning but couldn’t bring herself to.  Jim seemed happily tired and Spock looked…a little smug.  She figured she could tell them tomorrow instead.

* * *

 

               Amanda was gently awoken that night by her husband.  She blinked awake and looked up to see Sarek standing there again holding Grayson in his arms.

               She lightly smiled, “At least he has his clothes on tonight.”

               Sarek nodded.

               “Are Spock and Jim…”she trialed off. She felt some light embarrassment coming through their bond before he nodded. She laughed and patted the bed beside her. “Let’s teach them a lesson.  Have Grayson sleep here the rest of the night and see what happens in the morning when they find their son missing.”

               “That is cruel, Amanda,” Sarek told her, but put Grayson next to her on the bed. Their grandson immediately yawned and curled up beside her.

               “Nigh night,” Grayson said.

               “Spock used to give me little heart attacks when he would climb out of his crib and disappear someone in the house. It’s just a bit of payback,” Amanda told him. Sarek nodded in agreement before laying down on the other side of the bed, Grayson in the middle between them.

* * *

 

               Jim woke up a little early that morning, sore, happy, and tired. Spock was sound asleep on his back.  Jim chuckled and shook his head. He jumped in the sonic shower to rinse off before putting on some pajama bottoms and a shirt.  He then left his sleeping mate in the room and headed towards their son’s nursery. 

               Jim smiled walking into the room but it immediately went away when he found Grayson’s crib empty.  Jim started to panic and quickly looked around the room and adjoining bathroom for his son. Spock must’ve felt the panic because he barreled into the room in just his underwear.

               “He’s not here!” Jim shouted. Spock then rushed out of the room and searched the other rooms, calling out their son’s name while Jim ran downstairs to look. 

* * *

 

               Sarek and Amanda jolted awake in bed when their son-in-law barged into the room loudly. 

               “Oh my god! Spock he’s here!” Jim shouted climbing onto his in-laws bed and scooping up his son. “You had me so worried, little guy.” Sarek and Amanda just sat there, against their headboard and watched. Spock came bolting into the room as well. He didn’t climb onto the bed though, just stood in his underwear at the foot of the bed, looking relieved.

               “Why is Grayson in here?” Spock asked his parents almost accusingly.

               Sarek raised an eyebrow, “The past three nights your son has climbed out of his crib and wandered downstairs.”

               “He climbed out of his crib?” Jim question, still on their bed between them and cuddling his son.

               “Yes, that is what I said. The first night he climbed, naked, into the refrigerator.  The second night, he climbed up my bookshelf in the study, naked.”

               “Why is he getting naked?” Jim asked.

               “I do not know, that is just how I found him.  Earlier this night, I found Grayson on top of the kitchen table trying to eat a soltar fruit,” Sarek told them.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and then asked, “Why did you not inform us the first night you found Grayson?”

               Amanda put a hand over her mouth and giggled.  Jim just looked at her as Grayson tried to climb from his grasp.

               “You were…otherwise…occupied,” Sarek replied, not looking at his son, but at his grandson.

               Jim then laughed, “And we were…occupied last night and earlier as well.”

               Spock internally sighed and grabbed a blanket from a chair in the room and wrapped it around himself.

               “Now, I thought that instead of just telling you about Grayson’s escapes that a little payback was in order,” Amanda said.

               “Payback? What did I do to you?” Jim questioned.

               “You didn’t, but Spock did.”

               “Me?” Spock asked.

               “Yes you, my kan-bu.  You used to scare the hell out of me when you started climbing out of your crib.  I’d spend hours panicking, trying to find where you were in the house.”

               Jim chuckled and let his son stand up on the bed and lightly bounce, giggling as he did.

               “Alright, you got us, Amanda,” Jim said.  “I think it’s time we put a baby gate upstairs and convert his crib to a toddler bed.”

               “He’ll get over the gate,” Amanda told him. “Spock got over any gate we put up.”

               “Dada!” Grayson shouted, making grabby hands at Spock. Spock walked over to the bed and picked up his son, keeping the blanket wrapped around him. Jim then smiled and got out of bed and looked at his son and said lightly, “Jail break baby.  You were supposed to stay in your little baby jail for at least another few months.”

               “Well, we’re going to leave now and maybe get a few more hours of sleep,” Jim said, waving at his in-laws before walking out of the room with Spock and his son.

               The door shut behind them and Jim chuckled as they stood there.  Grayson did his adorable forced laugh as well.

* * *

 

               Sarek was about to get out of bed when his wife grabbed his arm. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

               “And where do you think you’re going?” she asked with a grin, pulling him back down onto the bed.

* * *

 

               Spock eyes widen and he handed Jim their son before he quickly rushed away from his parent’s bedroom door.

               “What? Spock?” Jim asked, walking quickly after him.  “Oh my god, are they doing it?!” Jim asked, with a laugh, quickly following after his mate. 

 


End file.
